In Love With My Best Friend
by Saffylaffy
Summary: AU Oneshot. L and Light are best friends who have feelings for each other. After confessing, they are now a couple. Bur are they really in love with each other?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything~ except for the old woman?**

* * *

><p>L and Light have been the best of friends ever since they were young. But being <em>just friends <em>is not enough for Light; he wants for L and him to be together as a couple. He decided to confess his love when they were in high school.

"L, I know that you only think of me as a friend... Uhn, more like best friend I mean." Light started, wringing his hands nervously as he stared down at the floor of their classroom.

L looked at Light disbelievingly and sighed._ A friend? You're kidding me._

"L?"_ Is he mad? _Light was having second thoughts about his confession; he was afraid to get rejected. Well, if he gets rejected it would be really awkward for them to be like they were before.

L moved forward and Light took a step back. ""Do you think a _best friend _would kiss you on the lips when you are asleep?" Light was trapped, his back was on the wall, and L's arms blocked his way out.

"K-Kiss?" Confused, Light watched as L took a deep breath and told him, "Do you think a _best friend _would think about making love to you at night, so much, that he wouldn't be able to sleep?"

"L, I-" Light blushed. _H-he what? _L averted his gaze from him, afraid that he would be able to read everything from his eyes.

Light reddened even more upon seeing L blush before he turned his head away from Light's. "Come on let's go home." He removed his arms and grabbed his satchel and Light's shoulder bag. A daily task that he was used to, when suddenly, Light hugged him from behind. L's heart skipped a beat.

"I like you, please go out with me."

He dropped everything and placed both of his hands on Light's, wrapping them more tightly around his waist._ I thought you wouldn't ask. I would've confessed to you sooner or later._ He threw his head back and hit Light's.

"Ouch! Is that a yes?" Light asked.

L chuckled and removed Light's arms from around him. He faced him, eyes smiling and lips curling into a wicked grin.

"What do you think?" L asked as he tilted Light's chin and covered his lips with his.

******  
>They've been a couple for almost three years. Light declares his love for L every single day. L just smiles and kisses. And now, Light was having doubts about if L really likes him.<p>

L was sweet, faithful and very attentive when it comes to their relationship, but Light wanted to hear sweet words from him. So one day, when they were on their date at the cinema, he asked him with a small voice:

"Do I ever cross your mind?" Light's eyes were on the screen but his ears were itching to hear L's answer. L grabbed his hand from the chair and squeezed it tightly, and through the dark, he looked at Light and answered without any hesitation, "No."

Light refused to believe his cruel answer. So he decided to ask him another question the following night when they were making love in his room. "D-Do you like me?"

Without any second thought, L shook his head and replied, "Not really," as he plunged deep inside him.

******  
>He asked him another question the following morning when they were at the university. "L, you know I want you so much. How about you? Do you want me?"<p>

L gave Light his shoulder bag as they stopped at his classroom. "No. See you later." And kissed him on the cheeks.

_I won't give up! Maybe he's teasing me_. Light desperately thought.

******  
>Upon reading a romance novel, Light wanted to hear the words 'I'll do anything for you, Light' from L. He went to his house and asked. "Would y-you do... anything for me?"<p>

Light's teeth were chattering from the cold. L sighed and averted his gaze from him. He answered, "No, now come in and let me warm you up." He held out his hand for Light and pulled him inside.

******  
>They were walking from the bus station to Light's house when he suddenly stopped walking.<p>

"Hey, L!"

L stopped and was surprised to see Light was far away from him.

"What is it?" He called back.

"Would you cry if I left!" Light raised his voice so L could hear.

L stared at Light, pain reflected in his eyes. He shook his head and he mouthed the word 'No' for Light wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. Light stood still staring into space, as he was brushed off by the people around him. L ran through the crowd and grabbed his hand.

L glared at the man who pushed Light.

"Light, are you alright?" He asked as he turned his attention to his lover.

Without looking at him, Light asked his last question.."L, choose: Your life... or me...?"

"What a silly question Light. Of course it would be my life." He smiled.

"I've had enough.." Light said.

"What? I can't hear you, come on let's go somewhere."

"Don't touch me!" He smacked his hand away. "You don't really like me L... A simple yes from you is what I want... yet you couldn't give it to me. Why? Are you trying to force yourself because I'm your best friend...? I'm your childhood friend?" _I don't regret falling in love with you though. _"You're free now." Light bitterly laughed and turned away from L.

L stood there not believing what he had heard. His feet were rooted to the ground. _No... no... we're not going to break up... Are we?_

"Light! I won't allow this!" He tried to move and thankfully he was finally able to.

Light ran while L chased after him, but it was not easy for him because of the thick crowd. _Damn it! _

"Light! Listen to me! The reason why you never cross my mind.." He could hear some girls giggle around him. _Argh! Let them hear it! _"... Is because you're ALWAYS on my mind!" He called out to him. But Light covered his ears.

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Damn it, Light!" L bumped into an elderly woman. "Ma'am, I'm sorry." He bowed before her and lost sight of Light when he lifted his head.

_Where is he? _L asked himself, but he continued.

"The reason why I don't like you is because..."He covered his face with his hand and with a muffled groan he went on. "I LOVE you.."

L was really, really shy with saying his feelings. He was afraid that Light would be turned off if he gets mushy and all. So he decided to show it through his actions. He made lots of poems for him.

On his test papers, he would never forget to write Light's name. He calls it _his charm_. Light was _everything _for him.

The crowd stopped what they were doing.. They stared at the young guy on the side walk. He was good-looking. They thought it was a film shooting so they held their breaths and watched on as he began to pour out his feelings.

"Light! Where are you? Damn it! I don't want you because I NEED you.." L heard someone whistle from the crowd. _Hell, where is he? This is really embarrassing.. _Then he thought that he had already started, so why stop now?

"The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you, is because... I'll do EVERYTHING for you."

"I wouldn't just cry if you'll left me..." His voice was softer now. "I would die.."_ Yes, I would die.._

Everything was futile if he was not there... If he was not listening..

Light finally stepped out from behind a hotdog stand, and the crowd made way for him. His cheeks were wet with tears.

When L saw that the onlookers were looking behind him, he turned and locked his gray gaze on Light's."I chose my life... Because you _are _my life... Light."

L held out his hand and smiled at Light. "I'm in love with my best friend and... I can't see anything wrong with that..."

**A/N: OOC~ Not that I give a damn XD Had an idea for this oneshot after seeing this:**

_A girl walks up to a boy she likes and asks him this:_

_Girl: Do I ever cross your mind? _

_Boy: No. _

_Girl: Do you like me? _

_Boy: Not really. _

_Girl: Do you want me? _

_Boy: No. _

_Girl: Would you cry if I left? _

_Boy: No. _

_Girl: Would you live for me? _

_Boy: No. _

_Girl: Would you do anything for me? _

_Boy: No. _

_Girl: Choose-me or your life _

_Boy: My life. _

_The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says... _

_The reason you never cross my mind is because you're ALWAYS on my mind. _

_The reason why I don't like you is because I LOVE you. _

_The reason I don't want you is because I NEED you. _

_The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would DIE if you left. _

_The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would DIE for you. _

_The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I do EVERYTHING for you. _

_The reason I choose my life is because you ARE my life._

**Reviews are pwetty~ (Hint, hint) XD**


End file.
